How to Befriend a Pureblood Supremacist
by CrimsonedClouds
Summary: In which Lily Evans is excited, Regulus Black is resigned, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is confused. Lestrange!SI-OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. The franchise belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I, PROLOGUE**

* * *

It began with me crying. Crying because I had just been plucked from (what I thought was) purgatory, with my friends and family and lover, and crying because distantly, I realized; _this is it. I'll never see them again_. And my first coherent thought after the initial realization was _oh shit, I've been reincarnated._

To this day, I will never forget the embarrassment and horror of being _manhandled_ by _strangers_ after being _reincarnated as a flipping-_...

Actually, it made sense to be reincarnated as an infant. What, was I supposed to be delivered as a thirty-seven-year-old woman? Yeah, sure, I hated the whole situation, but I wouldn't wish that on my mother (I will eventually). So, yes. I was reincarnated as an infant, thankfully still female, and born on the same day I died (over half a century in the past) according to the time a nurse had just read aloud.

"What's the problem? Give it to me," a tired, worn voice snapped, jolting me out of my thoughts.

Rather hastily, I was handed over to The Voice, who I assumed was my mother. "A girl," she muttered, although only slightly distastefully.

"She'll be married off. I've heard the Blacks have a son the same age, and another only a year older. The Rosiers are also hoping for a son, but with their history..." Another voice, this time distinctly male.

Wait- _what!?_ Marriage? Blacks? Rosiers!?

What. The hell. I was barely fifteen minutes old and they were talking about _marriage_! Who even were my parents?

"Better than another miscarriage. It will strengthen our relationship with the Blacks if we do come to an agreement."

_Just name me already!_

"Yes, that's the idea." There was a pause as my new mother seemed to contemplate something before she spoke once more.

"Regine, after my mother, and Eglantine after your esteemed father's, cousin, a respectable pure-blooded witch. Regine Eglantine Lestrange, daughter of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Lestrange."

And so it was then that I, Regine Eglantine Lestrange, was born, on August twenty-third, in the year of 1961, as the only daughter and youngest child of Edmond Lestrange and Renee Lestrange nee Petit. _Hurray_.

* * *

**CHAPTER I, SCENE I**

* * *

My new family dynamic went something like this: my father was the authority, strict and ambitious. He wasn't the head of the family since his father had yet to die and pass on the title, but he was something of a co-head. His word was the law to us. 'Us' being my mother and my two brothers.

On the other hand, my mother held little to no authority over the family and was in charge of nothing. She was the pretty, perfect little pureblood housewife from a distinctly French pureblood family (although she had no accent since she grew up in Britain- magical Britain, of course). That was all.

Then there was Rodolphus, the heir. He had private lessons on his duties as the next head after our father. He was prideful, confident, and a bit of a gossip. He was also an incorrigible flirt and a romantic, but that was part of his charm. There was a lot of pressure on him, but he was quick-witted and skilled in most subjects, especially the dark arts. Rodolphus didn't like quidditch very much, which was a bit of a let-down for me.

Rabastan was the spare. (The heir and the spare- a common occurrence in the Lestrange and Black families.) He was my least favorite brother- arrogant, condescending, and rude. He wasn't all that smart, either, although that might be more because of the inbreeding than anything else. If anything, he was a good duelist.

Neither of my brothers were like me, though. They whole-heartedly believed in the pureblood bigotry and blatant racism and supported it unashamedly. Mother and father did, as well.

I was the only one who thought the blood supremacists were wrong in my family. However, if I voiced those thoughts, I would definitely be disowned. Left with no money, no influence, and no power, I wouldn't be able to turn the tide of the oncoming war.

As the only daughter, I was rather neglected. The Lestrange family didn't care for women beyond marriage and reproduction. Sometimes for physical pleasures as well.

I was expected to be quiet, obedient, elegant, and proper. I met those requirements in front of my family and the rest of pureblood society (which was, technically, family, with all the inbreeding), but tossed most of them out the window when I was alone with a half-blood, muggleborn, or 'blood traitor.'

I had little to no formal education- I had to teach myself most things.

My mother hated me but loved my brothers. She was a complicated woman.

My father hated us all.

* * *

**CHAPTER I, SCENE II**

* * *

"So," Lily began, "what house do you want to be in, Regine?"

"Ravenclaw would be perfectly acceptable, although my family prefers Slytherin by far," I replied evenly.

The second years I was sitting with on the train were not purebloods, but my family didn't have to know _that_, did they? Lily Evans and Severus Snape were practically inseparable, despite being in different houses, the two that were notorious for their rivalry.

"Really? So your parents are wizards? Would they be mad if you got into another house?" Evans pressed, looking rather concerned.

She was a nice girl. If only I could be so kind to strangers. Sadly, my heart only bled for my sweet, sweet Morgana, who was purring as she sat in my lap, and maybe, _possibly_ my brothers.

"Yes, both my parents are wizards, and their parents before them, and so on. For houses… Gryffindor? Immediately disowned. Hufflepuff? Re-sorting and a howler or something of the like. Ravenclaw? Perhaps a bit peeved."

"That's messed up. It shouldn't matter what house you get, or what grades you have," Evans huffed, "but I remember Black- Sirius Black, you probably know him, right? Right. Anyways, he got a howler from his mum on the first day, after he got sorted into Gryffindor. Is that what usually happens?"

"Most pureblooded families require their children to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw," Snape- he wasn't too keen on me using his first name- cut in.

"Yes, Ravenclaw exhibits a craving for knowledge and an eagerness for learning, which most purebloods can respect. Slytherin is mostly for future politicians and people with high hopes for their futures, typically those from well-respected families,"

"Well, you seem like the 'craving for knowledge' type. I bet you'll get Ravenclaw. I was considered for Ravenclaw, but I ended up in Gryffindor," the redhead explained, grinning.

I hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I wouldn't mind any of the houses, actually."

"Even Gryffindor?" Snape drawled, looking for all the world like he wanted to sneer but not willing to insult his best friend by proxy.

"Even Gryffindor. There's nothing wrong about being brave. Hufflepuff values hard work and loyalty, which I personally think are must-have traits in a person, so-"

Before I could finish, the door slid open quite violently, and two curious faces peeked in, both grinning widely. Two more boys were waiting behind them, shifting nervously.

"Hullo, Lily! Lily-pad, my Lily-flower!" James Potter exclaimed, shoving his way into the compartment.

"Potter! Black! What're you doing here?" Lily scowled, unintentionally mimicking Snape's bitter expression.

"What, do I need an excuse to see your pretty face?" The boy plopped down next to me, although he seemed to be ignoring me for the moment.

Good.

"Remus! Peter! C'mon!" Sirius Black, looking nothing like he would in twenty years' time (happy, confident, _alive_-), exclaimed, beckoning for the rest of their rag-tag group.

"Sorry, Lily," Remus Lupin murmured, sitting down next to her while giving her as much space as possible.

Peter Pettigrew followed his example and sat next to Sirius.

It was beginning to get crowded.

"You can't just barge in here like this! Look, you're making Regine uncomfortable! And I don't want you insulting Severus!" The redhead reprimanded (although not too loudly- she knew Remus had sensitive hearing).

"Regine?" Potter and Black chorused, turning to look at me.

Immediately, both their grins morphed into scowls. "You," they spat, simultaneously.

It was really quite unnerving how they did that. Was it practiced, or a coincidence?

"Me," I hummed.

"What're _you_ doing here?" The Black heir practically hissed, eyes burning with… hate, or possibly embarrassment, because it could've been either; we had a _long_ history of tormenting one another.

"Sitting," was my reply.

I adjusted Morgana in my lap casually, running my fingers through her fur. She was so cute. _So cute_. The best kneazle in the world, the kindest, most beautiful being to ever grace this plane of existence.

"Oi, Evans, Lily, my Lily-flower, you've gotta stop hanging around with slimy snakes. They're not good people," Potter explained patiently, turning away to face his crush.

His very obvious crush.

"Says you! You're both arrogant toe-rags! And Regine isn't even sorted yet; how do _you_ know if she's going to be in Slytherin or not?" Lily snapped.

"She's a _Lestrange_, Evans. That's all there is to it!" Black turned away as well, likely content with the thought of never having to see my face or hear my voice again.

Lily didn't even bat an eyelash at my last name- good for her. Her acquaintance points have now doubled. However, before she could earn herself the ire of my long-time enemy- because it wasn't worth it in the end, even if it was amusing at first- I cut in. "If that was true, then wouldn't _you_ be in Slytherin, _Heir Black_?"

Sirius' mouth shut with an audible click, and his scowl deepened, but he merely huffed and looked away. Potter's reaction was similar, although Lupin and Pettigrew looked rather uncomfortable. Snape was ignoring everyone but Lily, and she was grinning at me.

It felt good to have a friend.

* * *

**CHAPTER I, SCENE III**

* * *

"_RAVENCLAW!_" The sorting hat bellowed from atop my head.

Polite applause from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables (Rodolphus smiled at me, and Rabastan stared), cheering from some Hufflepuff and some Gryffindors, and refined smiles from the professors. Slughorn looked rather put-out, but Flitwick was beaming.

As I glided towards the Ravenclaw table and the next student was called forth, I risked a glance towards the Gryffindor table.

Lily Evans grinned back at me.

(_It felt good to have a friend._)

* * *

**CHAPTER I, END**

* * *

**Hello. Uhm. I shouldn't be doing this. I should be writing for my other fics. But. I'm really in to the Harry Potter fandom right now and I love the Marauders [era]? And Regulus Black deserves a life. So. Here I am.**

**I should stop doing SI's because they make people cringe. Idk if I should continue this but I just wanted this posted.**

**This fic will likely be rather fast-paced, like in this first chapter. It's more about friendships than romance, but there is a pairing.**

**Most importantly: PLEASE EXCUSE MY LACK OF UNDERSTANDING FOR BRITISH CULTURE. PLEASE. PLEASEPLEASE.**

**-I'm trying to learn but I'll probably end up Americanizing this, which I know most people hate.**

**-I'll try my hardest to use British terms for things (bloke instead of dude, that sort of thing).**

**Reviews?**

**should I continue this or not? Idk**

**Also: Regine means 'queen' in French. It's actually ****Régine but I'm lazy AF.**

**Also also: Renee means 'rebirth' in French. Ha. Haha…**

**Also also also: There's no set name for Rodolphus' and Rabastan's father, so his name is Edmond now. Deal with it.**

**Also also also also: Rodolphus and Rabastan may or may not be twins in canon, but they are here. Their ages also aren't given so they're like 2 years younger than Bellatrix, who's in her seventh year here. So they're in their fifth year. Yep.**

**Okay, bye, have a nice day (or night).**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter franchise. Not me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER II, SCENE I**

* * *

The first day of school was rather uneventful. So was the second, and the third, and the fourth, and before I knew it the whole first term had passed. I hadn't even made any friends other than Lily Evans, and she was distant at best. I needed _connections_, and I needed them _now_.

So I walked up to Regulus Black's table in the library and sat down across from him, taking out my parchment and starting on my potions essay. Slughorn loved me, sure, but there was no escaping from homework. Ignoring his incredulous stare, I worked diligently across from my year mate and fellow youngest child.

I looked up after a good five minutes, and Regulus was still staring at me. "Sorry, should I move?"

"...No," he replied after a long, uncomfortable silence.

I nodded and continued to work.

Soon after, he did too.

So it continued, with Regulus sitting in the corner of the library and me sitting across from him, both working and rarely speaking. Eventually, we became something of acquaintances. I learned that he was, in fact, a pureblood supremacist but underneath his bigotry, he was still probably a good person. _Probably_.

That didn't excuse his blatant racism, however, and I found it hard to look past. It was sad how many children were brainwashed into believing they were better than others because their family is _entirely_ magical, so _ha_. In your face, we know more about magic earlier on in life than you (which doesn't necessarily make them smarter, more talented, or a better person in general).

That was the gist of it. Poor Regulus had fallen prey to his parents' indoctrination into pureblood society. _Poor, poor Regulus_.

(But I liked Regulus. So I decided to stay.)

* * *

**CHAPTER II, SCENE II**

* * *

My second year was much the same as the first. So was my third year, though I had begun my researching into Horcruxes and the Dark Lord during the summer so I had _something_ to occupy my time with. Sadly, the only one I had access to safely and without falling under suspicion was the diadem, which was truly a beautiful piece of work. A tragedy, for it to have to be destroyed.

Also, there was no way in hell I was fighting the basilisk. I was no Harry Potter, thank you very much, and I couldn't even get into the Chamber of Secrets if I wanted to. Parseltongue wasn't learnable, sadly enough.

Back on topic: Horcruxes. I only knew of four (the diadem, the diary, the locket, and the ring) that existed already, but I could guess that the fifth would be Hufflepuff's cup, going by the almost-consistent pattern. I also knew Harry Potter was a Horcrux, but he didn't exist yet. There was something else, but that came after the graveyard incident.

Without basilisk venom on Gryffindor's sword, there was no point stealing it, so that left fiendfyre. I was sure _somebody_ could teach it to me- I was a Lestrange, after all. If I didn't have an affinity for charms, I wouldn't have even considered fiendfyre, since it was such a complex spell. It was relatively dark, too, so I doubted I could just go up and ask Professor Flitwick for help. I'd fall under more suspicion than I was already under as a pureblood from a dark family.

Sometimes, my family name actually did me some good.

* * *

**CHAPTER II, SCENE III**

* * *

"Now," Professor Brown began, "for this project, you've already been assigned a partner."

Any groans and cries of dismay from the students were silenced by the young man's stern gaze. "You and your partner will team up to learn or perfect one of the spells on the list provided, or any other spell you can think of as long as you run them by me first. You will demonstrate the spell in front of the class by the end of the month, separately. Understood?"

A chorus of 'yes, Mr. Brown' rang through the class as students began planning (or just chatting) with their seat partner. With some reluctance, I turned to look at the person sitting next to me.

Regulus Black.

_Why. Why did we have to have Defence against the Dark Arts with Slytherin!? Seriously, I like the kid but spending so much time with him is going to drive me crazy!_

"Regulus. Did you have any spells in mind or any preferences from those on the list?" I asked politely if a little stiltedly.

Surprisingly enough, he shook his head. "I already know all of the ones on the list."

"Ah. Me too." A pause.

"Lestrange?"

"Perhaps the Disillusionment charm?"

"That works."

"Er, good. Should we meet somewhere?"

"We should. Preferably an empty classroom."

"Oh! I know just the place. When are you free?"

"...Sunday at three."

"Right. I'll meet you by the tapestry of Barnaby the Barmy on the seventh floor, Sunday, at three P.M."

"Okay."

"...Well, bye, Regulus. I'll see you then."

He merely nodded at me as I took my leave, still packing up his things.

Ugh. That was awkward.

I _really_ didn't know what to do with Regulus Black. He was nothing like his brother- I couldn't hate him for being annoying or arrogant or rude. He was just… socially awkward.

Well, I couldn't blame him- puberty _sucked_.

* * *

**CHAPTER II, SCENE IV**

* * *

"So... Regine, right?" Alice Greengrass began, looking rather hesitant as she approached me.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. Alice, right? Did you need something?" I replied, closing the book I was flipping through- _Magick Moste Evile_\- carefully.

I didn't want it to start screaming again. That wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Er, no, I mean, my- uh, is that _Magick Moste Evile_? I thought it was in the restricted section…" The girl stammered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Does the name _Lestrange_ mean nothing to you, Lady Greengrass?"

Alice flushed in embarrassment. "Right. Sorry. It's just, Lily's been talking about you. She said you haven't been talking to her since January, and I was wondering what you were doing,so…"

"Lily, as in Lily Evans? She's been rather busy, so I didn't want to disturb her. I'm also doing some research that she shouldn't be concerned with at the moment," I gestured towards the thick tome in my lap.

"Yeah, Lily Evans, and that makes sense. You're looking through some pretty dark stuff there, Lady Lestrange," the brunette remarked.

"What can I say? I've got to be prepared for everything. The Lestrange family isn't too keen on women empowerment," I chuckled.

"Definitely. I hope you at least get a decent husband. Don't wanna be stuck in a relationship with someone you despise; I heard Lord Black's son won't get within a ten-meter radius of his wife if he can help it," she whispered conspiratorily.

"I've heard some very interesting tales about Lady Black," I stated dryly.

"Ugh, me too. I'm glad I've never met her in person. I hope I never have to, either."  
"I'm afraid I can't say the same for myself. Her Highness graced our family with her presence during Yule."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Alice snickered.

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. "So, did you need something, or…?"

"Oh, right! Lily is asking if you can come with us to Hogsmeade. She wanted to ask you herself but she's practically buried in her books, studying for exams. I volunteered to ask you instead since I wanted to meet you anyways," she explained.

"I see. Sure, I can go. I'd love to, actually," I grinned.

"Great! I'll see you on Saturday at nine then! I've gotta go right now, but I'll probably see you at dinner," the older Ravenclaw practically vibrated with excitement as she dashed off towards where her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, was waving at her.

"See you then," I murmured, turning back to my book.

I had some studying to do.

* * *

**CHAPTER II, SCENE V**

* * *

"Perfect!" Lily exclaimed, snatching up her bag from the bench.

"You've got a lot in there," Alice remarked slyly, "are you buying some Valentine's, Lily? Say, are you giving them to Potter? I know he'd be _ecstatic_-"

"Alice! No! I just haven't been to Hogsmeade in forever, so I'm stocking up!" The redhead swatted her friend playfully.

"Stocking up? On chocolate?" I snorted.

"Quiet, you! It helps me think!"

Alice giggled quietly, rubbing her hands together for some semblance of warmth. "Well, there's no harm in sharing, is there, Lily-pad? My Lily-flower?"

"Shut up, Alice!"

"Alright," I grinned, "do you guys want to go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer?"

"Yeah, sure! Let's go!" Lily cheered through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Lily," Alice chided.

"Yes, mother!"

The Three Broomsticks was a furnace compared to the ridiculously low temperatures outside. Plenty of students and civilians were there already, getting drunk or stuffing themselves with food. Madam Rosmerta was flitting around the inn, taking orders and serving food and ordering around staff all at once. Still, she managed to greet us by the door with a pleasant 'Hello! Welcome back to the Three Broomsticks!' and guide us to a table.

"Just three butterbeers, please," Alice ordered.

"Coming right up!"

As soon as our butterbeers arrived, we dug(?) in. There was nothing like a hot butterbeer with friends on a freezing cold Saturday. Even with all the drunkards milling about, it was still a pleasant experience.

We bid goodbye to each other once we reached Hogwarts. Lily was going to Gryffindor common room, Alice to Ravenclaw's, and me to the library, all of which were in different directions from the entrance hall.

"See you guys at dinner?" Lily asked hopefully.

I smiled hesitantly at her. "Yeah, I'll sit with you at the Gryffindor table."

"Really?" Alice said dubiously.

"You don't have to, Regine! I know your family won't like that," Lily exclaimed.

"It's no problem, Lily, Alice. I'll see you then."

My words probably did nothing to reassure them, but they agreed anyway and we parted ways.

The mystery of the Restricted Section was calling to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER II, END**

* * *

**Hello, hello. I'm back again. I'm out of inspiration for my other fics but I'm just about ready to update this one every few days. School starts tomorrow so I'll be busy but I'll try my best.**

**I really love Alice, and I decided to make her a Greengrass just because I like their last name and Neville is a pureblood. So. Yes.**

**Reviews?**

**(Bye!)**


	3. Interlude

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. The franchise is owned by J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

**INTERLUDE I, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK"**

* * *

Sirius Orion Black _despised_ Regine Eglantine Lestrange. He hated everything about her, from her indulgent, condescending smiles (she was a year younger than him! She had no right to look at him like he was some brainless, ignorant fool when he argued with her!) to her skill in everything she set her mind to (it wasn't fair that she could do everything right while he couldn't seem to do _anything_ how his family wanted him to). It was unfair and _completely unacceptable_ (because what if he could do his family magic with ease, too? What if he was polite and smart and witty and talented like her? _Would his family love him if he was?_).

He hated the way she could get anyone, from muggle (and yes, Sirius had followed her under James' invisibility cloak into Muggle London where she had gone shopping for civvies. It was the shock of a lifetime.) to the snootiest pureblood to, at the very least, tolerate her. Sometimes they smiled, and, often, they laughed. For Merlin's sake, his father- his _father_\- (_his_ father)- had not-frowned at her. Orion had seemingly never smiled once, so not-frowning was as good as you could get, and Regine- that filthy, bigoted toerag (Evans was rubbing off on him after spending so long being screamed at by her. He didn't understand why James even liked her.) Edmond Lestrange's spawn- he should've known she was just like him- had conversed with him on the benefits of muggle and muggleborn subjugation- disgusting-, smiling all the while- and his father had seemed intrigued and attentive and _amused_, which he was _never_, absolutely _never_, as far as Sirius knew. His father holed himself up in his study 24/7, and only came out for meals or formal gatherings (he didn't even come to see his own son off to school. He came the next year for Regulus.).

But most of all, he hated her for befriending his brother.

It wasn't right. _He_ was Regulus' brother- what right did she have to take him away!? He never came to Sirius to talk anymore, even though he was usually hanging out with his friends and playing pranks, too busy to chat with his brother. Still. It felt good to know his brother was still _his brother_. (And maybe he was too blind to see that his brother was let down every time Sirius told him 'sorry, Regulus, James and I…' or 'no, Regulus, I'm not going home for break, I'm staying at James'...' and slowly, slowly Regulus grew bitter and stopped approaching his brother long before Regine came into the picture. But it was easier for Sirius, unknowing and unwilling to accept the seemingly sudden change, to blame it all on the girl who he had grown to hate. It was always easier that way.)

And so he pranked and pranked and pranked the girl until slowly the pranks became less _prank_ and more _bullying_. And then the bullying morphed into endangering because soon enough he was luring the girl into the Shrieking Shack on the night of a full moon, planning on getting rid of her once and for all (but not really, because he was impulsive and arrogant and a child. A child who had no idea what was _right_ and what was _wrong_, what was _perfectly fine_ and _going too far_.) after a heated showdown in front of the entire school, all for the sake of Severus Snape's and Lily Evans' dignity.

It wasn't until Remus and Lestrange were both lying in the infirmary, deathly pale and suffering from magical exhaustion and a few broken bones each ("Luckily the poor dear wasn't scratched or bitten by Mr. Lupin," Madam Pomfrey murmured. "She could've been Turned tonight, Mr. Black. And it would've been all your fault."), to be put on bed rest for the next month and Peter was glaring at him, James was screaming at him and Regulus was glowering at him, looking at him like he was worth less than the dirt on the bottom of his shoe that Sirius thought: _this is wrong. I was wrong._

But by then it was far too late, and there was no going back.

* * *

**END INTERLUDE I, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK"**

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER AND SUCH A LONG A/N. I swear I'm not just going to ramble to take up room and make the fic look longer. I'm not that type of person, but you can think what you want. I'm a busy person: my entire life doesn't revolve around fanfiction.**

**Well, writing it, at least.**

**Alright, more importantly, LOOOOONG rant coming up. Here we go.**

**In my fic, Sirius is not a good person. Even in the books, he is selectively nice. I know he went through a lot, but even before that he (and James) were bullies and tormented any and all Slytherins, especially Snape. Heck, Sirius sold out Remus as a werewolf and almost got Snape murdered or Turned just because he didn't like him. Like, what the heck!? And he got off scot-free, while Snape had a Life Debt to James, who didn't actually care about if he died or not, only that his werewolf friend could be ousted and imprisoned or executed if he so much as scratched him!?**

**This part of the books never sat well with me. Don't get me wrong: I don't like Snape, and I don't hate Sirius or James, but bullying is wrong, and third-degree murder is just as bad as first.**

**Also: Peter cared for his friends. He was a Marauder. He would've died for his friends. The war, specifically fighting in it, changed him, and he grew afraid, afraid of dying. So he did what he thought would save himself, and likely regretted it for the rest of his life because for f*ck's sake, he sold out his beloved friend and his family, indirectly killing them **_**and**_** his only hope of turning back to the 'Light' and being with his friends again.**

**At least, that's my take on him. I don't like fics where they leave him out or make the main character (a time traveler, SI, OC, SI-OC, etc.) feel uneasy around him.**

**Now for Remus: honestly, I love Remus. He reminds me of myself somewhat, just better. I aspire to be as patient, kind and humble as him, no matter if he's fictional or not. But still, he (and Peter, too, he's not innocent either) stood by and did nothing as his friends tormented a quarter of their school's population, almost killing one (or maybe more, though it wasn't mentioned in the books) in the process. No matter if he regretted it in the end, it still happened.**

**Also, yes, I call it infecting someone with lycanthropy 'Turning', because that's basically what it is. I don't really think of lycanthropy as a disease/sickness/infection. It's like a normal person being bitten by a vampire and becoming one. It doesn't sit right with me to call it 'infecting' someone. Not to be specist or anything like 90% of the population in the Harry Potter books, but I doubt werewolves are even human. Sure, they may look like it, but they retain parts of their 'other form' such as hair color (Remus' starts to gray much earlier than normal), and in my headcanon, their eyesight, sense of smell and hearing, and cravings (for rare/raw meat). No mating tendencies though. That's gross, especially in slash fics. Ugh.**

**Back on topic: werewolves aren't human. They just like it. That's not to say they're rabid monsters that need to be put down as soon as possible, as is common belief in the HP world. They still retain wolf-like traits that will never fade, as well. Their state of being is comparable to that of a vampire- looks human until they open their mouth and suck out all your blood. More importantly, however, is that werewolves are not monsters. They're just not human.**

**That's it.**

**You can have your own opinion on the matter, but this is mine.**

**Yeah. Anyways.**

**Thank you. Have a wonderful day, or night, or afternoon. Cya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. The franchise belongs to J.K Rowling. (If Harry Potter did belong to me, then, well… It wouldn't be pretty.)**

* * *

**Edit 12/28/19: major changes to what was seemingly the family dynamic in this chapter. Rodolphus is still the most beloved brother, I assure you, but I may or may not have written this at two in the morning on a weekday so I accidentally wrote 'Rodolphus' as 'Rabastan' and... yeah. Hahaha... sorry if you thought this was an update. But I will have another chapter up sometime! This story will LIVE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER III, SCENE I**

* * *

It was when I turned sixteen that the indoctrination began.

The Dark Lord didn't recruit anyone below their sixth year unless they were advanced enough to pass their O.W.L.s and get a good headstart on their N.E.W.T.s as well. He expected much the same from the sixth- and seventh-year students, and if they couldn't, then he looked for pure- and half-bloods that had already graduated. Although his expectations were high for his Death Eaters, He still had grunts to torture and use for dirty work like any good megalomaniac or Dark Lord (or both in His case).

Many respectable pureblood families openly supported His cause, such as the Notts, Lestranges, Flints, Blacks, Parkinsons, Greengrasses, Davises, Goyles, Crabbes, and (discreetly) the Malfoys. There were, of course, dozens of more names to list, but those ten were the most notable.

That was where my parents came in.

They were both avid supporters of His cause and my father was an official Death Eater, as well, just like his father before him. He had pressured both of his sons (my _brothers_) into taking the mark as well, and while Rabastan required no more than a few words, Rodolphus was more hesitant. Not because he didn't believe in His ideals, but because if _he_ joined, then _I_ would be expected to join, as well. The majority would be against me, and no matter how hard I would probably protest, I would have no choice in the end or else face the wrath of disownment. After many long 'talks' in father's private study (that likely consisted of death threats towards me, Rabastan, and mother as father thought Rodolphus much too valuable to 'put down'), Rodolphus finally relented and accepted the mark just past his seventeenth birthday. (Rabastan had joined at sixteen and two days. Mother and father had looked at him that day and _smiled_.)

-which brings us to my sixteenth birthday. I was the only one left in my direct family to have not taken the Dark Mark sans my mother (who was not all that skilled at magic in general). All the pressure that had been placed on Rabastan's shoulders was now falling on to mine. Despite my father being a misogynistic bastard, he still saw worth within me. I excelled in school, especially in the practical application portions of DADA, transfiguration, and potions.

It wasn't surprising that after I had subtly refused my parents a good five times that the threats started up. First, it was my privileges. They threatened rather mundane things, almost half-heartedly, which was actually unexpected. I'd've thought they'd start with Rabastan's, the spare's, life.

(They did threaten him soon enough. I kept refusing. It got to the point that they almost dragged him into the room with a wand pointed at his throat and a _crucio_ on the tips of their tongues before I relented. I may not have liked him, but he was still my brother, through and through.)

* * *

**CHAPTER III, SCENE II: POV [LILY ROSE EVANS]**

* * *

Lily wasn't stupid. In fact, she was quite the opposite, according to many, and despite being quite modest about her abilities, she had to admit that they were correct. She was _smart_\- not just book-smart, but street-smart as well. She knew when something was up; when habits changed; when people ticked; when patterns shifted, if only slightly.

That was why she knew that something was up with Regine. (Something wasn't right.) They had thrown her a (discreet) party in the kitchens, away from prying eyes- _they_ being her, Alice, Marlene, Mary, Remus, Black (the younger, quieter, more _tolerable_ one), and (strangely enough) Potter. (Lily thought that the insufferable toe-rag had come just out of guilt about The Incident two years back. She didn't know _what_, exactly, had happened, but she knew that it had _happened_, and it must've been big if the prat still felt guilty about it. Even Black- Sirius Black- continued to look uncomfortable around Regine, and had been distant from his friends for a while.) She had been pleasantly surprised when Black-the-second had chosen to be polite to them, if not distant when he wasn't conversing readily with Regine.

Back on track! She couldn't afford to get distracted. Something was up with her friend, and she was going to _figure it out_, and she would be damned if something happened to the girl. Regine had been so _happy_ at her birthday party, near tears and grinning widely, but now that she looked back on it, Lily could see something else in the girl's expression: guilt.

(Guilt for _what_, though?)

As the days passed, Regine grew more and more quiet, more and more reserved, more and more… _pureblood-y_. She drifted away much like Severus had before he'd called her a _mudblood_ (and Lily's heart panged with sorrow and rage at the thought of her former friend). It worried her, and Lily hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Regine's absences from her usual haunts became more and more (and she was using that phrase _more and more_, which irked her to no extent because it only reminded her of how little she was able to do in the grand scheme of things) prominent before she disappeared entirely from the school during winter break, when she went _home_ instead of staying at Hogwarts with them (and, more importantly, her brother) because Regine _never_ went home for breaks bar summer vacation.

(Something was wrong.)

She couldn't place her finger on it for the longest time- it was as if the answer evaded her, sitting on the tip of her tongue but never venturing any further. It was frustrating and annoying and horrifying all at once and she wanted to cry and scream and rage because _what was going on with Regine!?_

It came to her the moment the younger girl suddenly stopped wearing short sleeves.

Normally, nobody would notice anything different about Regine's choice in clothing, but Lily _knew_ her friend. The young witch typically pinned back her robe's sleeves while in class so they didn't get in the way, exposing her pale forearms. She would also usually wear three-quarter sleeved dress robes when in public, such as for visits to Hogsmeade, Diagon or Knockturn Alley, and parties.

To others, nothing would seem different about the youngest Lestrange at all.

To Lily, it was as if her entire world had been spun on its axis and the most horrid of demons residing in the very depths of Hell had come to ravage the mortal plane of existence. As if a horrid, dark secret had been spilled from the lips of someone she trusted implicitly, that they had betrayed her and hated her and were disgusted by her because-

Because Regine had taken the Dark Mark.

(Potter found her crying in the kitchens well past curfew, house-elves titter-tattering all around her, and had hurried to comfort her, ask what was wrong and how he could help.

And so she told him, and his grip tightened on her forearm, and his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

She let him.)

* * *

**CHAPTER III, SCENE III**

* * *

Perhaps I should have been more discreet about it.

My sudden lack of short- or medium-length sleeves definitely gave me away to Lily, because my first friend had quietly and quickly backed away from me, a pensive expression on her face when I'd walked up to her. It had hurt, but I knew it was for the best.

Death Eaters were people who tortured, raped, killed and humiliated people like Lily. It was only logical that had she found out that I was one, Lily would leave me. And she had.

Regulus had gotten this knowing glint in his eyes after he saw me having a muttered conversation with Lucius Malfoy- someone I'd never deigned to even look at before- in an alcove in the Slytherin common room. He hadn't said anything about joining, but I'd pulled him aside and told him _no_.

He hadn't responded, but I knew he valued my opinion. He would think twice before dedicating himself to His cause.

Severus had nodded at me in the hallways more than once- and not just him, either. Suddenly, it was like my social standing within my house had skyrocketed. I was the first female to join the Death Eaters sans Bellatrix Lestrange, who was a madwoman in her own right- that meant I _had_ to be special. The Dark Lord didn't accept just anyone, especially women. The bastard- not that I was complaining.

He had a point, though. Most of the pureblood girls in my year, above, below, or already graduated were spoiled brats with no talent, drive, or any skills to speak of whatsoever beyond being exceptionally annoying. Take Prunella Parkinson, for example.

Already within the span of six months, I'd done unspeakable things to muggleborns, 'blood-traitors', and 'light' half-bloods, which was really more than half the population of Magical Britain. I had been on muggle hunts where we killed or tortured or- or-

I had thought of erasing the memories, but my own self-loathing and cynical logic had stopped me. If I kept erasing the memories of my misdeeds, I would never get anywhere and keep coming back to the idea.

(A high, cold, cruel voice would invade my mind and tell me that I didn't _deserve_ to forget.)

(Not so distantly, I thought- I _knew_\- it was right-

-but that didn't mean I had to like it.)

My family- my family was unbelievable proud of me. Rabastan because he thought His was a noble cause. My parents, as well, and because they could flaunt me when necessary to other Death Eaters and wealthy purebloods. Rodolphus because he thought I was brave for standing up to my parents for even longer than he. (I just shook my head at him because, in the end, it didn't really _matter_ how long it took before I broke, because I _had broken_.)

He- my brother- Rodolphus- had sat down next to me at the Ravenclaw table, ignoring the stares and whispers, and said nothing.

It helped, more than he could ever know.

(Ever.)

* * *

**CHAPTER III, SCENE IV**

* * *

"You took the mark," Regulus said quietly once they were in the safety of his dorm.

There were silencing wards all around the Slytherin's rooms- and they had separate rooms, one per person- and it was winter break. Regulus was the only Slytherin to stay behind.

"I did," I affirmed, voice equally hushed despite the circumstances.

There was a lull in the (admittedly pathetic) conversation before he spoke up again. "I've always wanted to-"

"No. Don't. It's… It's not worth it," I cut in, eyes hard and hand clutching his like a lifeline.

There was an unreadable look on Regulus' face as he spoke, clenching his fist around my own. "Why? His cause- it's what purebloods like us have strived for, for centuries! Our ways are being suppressed because of the muggleborns and half-bloods introducing our world to muggle culture, and the 'light side' is fully supporting them- and mostly made up of them. Dark creatures are being oppressed- creatures of magic, creatures that we used to think of as equals, even betters, during a time when we had seen the marriage of a wizard or witch and a dark creature as honorable! But- but those mud- ...muggleborns. Those muggleborns keep going on about how vampires, werewolves, sirens, and- and _everything_ are too _dangerous_ and too _dark_! It's not- it's not right, Regine! It has to change! He will lead us to a better future, where we can live just as our ancestors had in the past. We would be free to practice the Dark Arts, and… why are you so against Him?"

"I know it has to change," I replied evenly.

"Then why-!?"

"I don't support Him because he's _not going to give us the future you speak of_. He's going to decimate not only Magical Britain, but the entire _world_ if this continues. He kills witches, wizards, and muggle left and right, no matter the blood status. I've- I've tortured and killed only muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods, sure, but I know the Upper Tier of his ranks… They go after the blood-traitors, pureblood or not," I spat.

Regulus' face had gone very, very pale. "No- they wouldn't. Whether they support muggles or not, their blood is till pure-"

"Not pure enough for Him, then, if he even cares about blood purity and the Olde Ways anymore. I've seen them- I've seen Him, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus, Lord Malfoy… I've seen them do to the blood-traitors as we do to the Others. The Bones family came first. Edgar and Seraphina- I knew them from the Malfoys' Yule Ball before the war came into full swing. The Prewetts were next; Gideon and Fabian. They were always full of life, and I always enjoyed talking with them. Even their sister, Molly Prewett- Weasley, now, with two kids, and another on the way who will never know their uncles- was almost killed in Diagon Alley last week by Lucius, and he's hardly even eighteen.

"After them were the McKinnons and the MacDonalds. You knew them, too, didn't you? The last two of their lines are Lily's friends, Marlene Marietta and Mary Violetta.

"You know the rest, don't you? It's been all over the daily prophet. Charlus and Dorea Potter- the latter who was a _Black_!-, Cedrella Weasley, also a former Black, and her youngest sons- twins-, Fred and George Weasley, only seven years old. The Abbotts, the Goldsteins, the Diggorys, the Changs… I've heard _dear cousin Bella_ talking about going after Euphemia and Fleamont Potter and their son, James, next- a former Greengrass, her pureblooded husband, and her pureblood son who's not even out of school yet.

"Of course, there are still some family members left- Amos Diggory and his wife with their only child, Cedric. Cho Chang, the heiress of the Chang family, both parents dead and sent to live with her aunt, her father's sister. Lord and Lady Abbott didn't survive the raid on their manor, and now the last of their line is their son, William, a Hufflepuff in his seventh year. There's a single Goldstein left- a man named Thomas. His wife was murdered during what was seemingly a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. I was the one who did it."

I paused for a moment, a bitter laugh escaping me. "She was eight months pregnant. Begged for her son's life; would've let her go if He hadn't been standing right behind me. Not that it makes it any better."

Regulus said nothing (though he was oddly still), his eyes trained firmly on me for what seemed like forever. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, not bothered by the fact that I was shaking like a leaf and already beginning to cry.

(I let him.)

* * *

**CHAPTER III, END**

* * *

**Hello. Sorry, this chapter is… well… angst galore. Or something. I'm not very good at angst, humor, or… actually, anything at all, really.**

**Also, look! I've killed off a ton of important purebloods in this chapter! Or, at least let you know they were killed.**

**Changes I've made because of Regine being in this world, and a Death Eater (unwillingly or not): Anthony Goldstein, for one. His mother, in my mind, would've lived through the attack had Regine (and by proxy Voldemort, who was not there in my canon and was suspicious of the newbies, including Regine) not been there. The Bones family- Edgar and Seraphina, husband and wife, would've been Susan Bones' parents, but having **_**all three**_** Lestrange siblings plus their father as Death Eaters was a cause for celebration, so they had some… incentive for murder. Planned and executed a raid on their manor. Now Amelia is the only Bones left. Next, the Changs. I imagine Cho as a halfblood from an immigrant family of purebloods on her father's side and a muggleborn on her mother's. Here, for the same reason as the Bones, she's an orphan left with her aunt (on her father's side). Finally, the Diggorys. Amos Diggory had a sister here, who was killed in battle. She was probably an auror or something.**

**Also also, Cedrella Weasley is dead according to the wiki so I just threw that in, along with the namesakes of the twins, Fred and George. I thought that Arthur might get sentimental or something and name his own twins after his younger brothers. Bilius Weasley(?) doesn't exist here. I don't even know who he is TBH.**

**Finally, the MacDonalds are a pureblood 'blood-traitor' family in my fic.**

**Okay, okay, sorry the chapter took so long to publish. I'm buuuuuuuusyyyyyyyyy.**

**But, uh, reviews?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. It's J.K. Rowling's.**

**Edit 12/28/19: yeesh, today's editing day... Fixing up some name and date confusion, as well as grammar.**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV, SCENE I: POV [ALBUS … DUMBLEDORE]**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore could admit to making many mistakes throughout his life. Gellert, Ariana, Aberforth, Newt (and although the man was happy now, it was Albus' selfishness and cowardliness that caused him so much pain), Tom (he would forever think: what if… and regret not approaching the cold, lonely, orphan boy, born of an affair that couldn't even be considered an _affair_, a loveless bond of lust and forbidden magics. He had known the consequences of having a child born from such circumstances- for one to be born from such deception and falsity, they would never love, never _know_ love- and had theorized and theorized and _theorized_, and much too quickly, he had given up hope. Albus had turned him into a monster.)...

Yes, he could list the few most prominent with only the mention of a name, but there were many, many more.

Albus had known that children- right under his nose-, students of his school, were being recruited into Tom's ranks. He didn't think much of it at first for reasons that were beyond him, but after almost a decade, it had become too much.

He had turned it over time and time again in his mind, thinking over possible and probable candidates for weeks, months, years, until, finally-

One of the youngest Death Eaters yet had been recruited.

A girl, just barely sixteen.

(Just barely sixteen. Nobody would suspect her.)

(_"Pureblood and pureblood-raised or not, she is but a child, Albus-"_)

It had to be done. So on the first day of January, he called her to his office.

(If it didn't work out, memory charms and Unbreakable Vows were always options.)

She was a proper pureblood (just how Tom used to act, even if he never acknowledged his "_filthy muggle father_"): charming, smart, polite, talented, cunning, and, most importantly, a Death Eater.

(In his opinion, her act was just a little too perfect.)

"Ah, Miss Lestrange. Thank you for coming. Would you like a lemon drop? They really are quite delicious," he inquired calmly, eyes twinkling and sharp, trying to get a read on her expression.

"No, thank you, Headmaster. Not to be abrasive, but if there is anything you would like to discuss that requires even the portraits to remain empty, then I must ask for you to get to the point. I'm not one for frilly niceties," she replied smoothly, just like Tom would have half a century ago.

"Sharp as ever, Miss Lestrange. Yes, there is something I would like to discuss with you of the utmost importance… Tell me, what do you think of blood prejudices? And muggles?" He prompted.

Her expression tightened, and something akin to realization dawned across her face, which was quickly covered up by a mask of indifference. It was jarring, how similar she was to Tom, and yet how different. Tom would never have slipped up like that at her age. Albus Dumbledore was no fool; he'd noticed the sudden lack of short sleeves, contact with her muggleborn and 'blood-traitor' friends, and frankly unnerving interest in soul magic. Yes, Albus was afraid and terrified and furious all at once. But he was also resigned and determined to never let this girl become like Tom. He would not have another failure on his watch.

(Ariana- they looked so much alike- Gellert- the look in their eyes was the same-)

"Blood prejudices are… a complicated topic, Headmaster Dumbledore," Regine deflected, voice cold.

"Ah, but isn't everything? I could say that friendship and fashion choices are also very complicated things. The Restricted Section even more so."

She tensed minutely, fists clenched and eyes searching.

It was unnerving, and he could've sworn he saw a flash of red in her eyes- gray and almond-shaped just like Tom's had been, tired and fearful like Ariana's-

"I have differing opinions on many matters. Especially from those of my family." She cut into his thoughts smoothly, interrupting what he knew would lead to another night of pensieve memories full of self-deprecation, regret, and sorrow.

"I see," he responded carefully, "and what do you think of this Lord Voldemort?"

There it was; she had flinched as if burned at the mention of his name- something that had never happened before- and her right hand had twitched towards her left forearm.

A Taboo, then.

"The most recent Dark Lord… His original goals- or, at least, the ones he marketed to gain followers- were admirable. However, it is my belief that he is going about it the wrong way."

He motioned for her to continue.

"To restore the Olde Ways and abolish the prejudiced laws against Dark creatures is what many purebloods strive for. However, He has been killing off muggle, witch, wizard, and creature off alike with a blurred line of distinction. Many of His followers are in it solely for the thrill of the kill and their own blood prejudices."

Slightly appeased by the truthfulness behind her words, he stood slowly and strode over to Fawkes' perch. The magnificent bird cawed and ruffled his feathers, intelligent dark eyes scrutinizing his guest.

"For Fawkes to accept your words and presence even after I had asked him to listen carefully, you are required to have good intentions and a kind soul," Albus turned to face Regine, expression solemn and words heavy.

"A kind soul? Headmaster, I-"

"A kind soul does not necessarily mean a pure soul, Miss Lestrange, for does not Fawkes still stay by my side even after my condemning of Grindelwald? The countless men and women I have fought and, sometimes, even killed?" She tensed once more at the implications, but Albus merely chuckled.

"I have an offer for you, Miss Lestrange. If this war ever ends- and I truly hope it does- then whatever side loses will be condemned, be it to death, discrimination, or Azkaban- a fate that, in my opinion, is much worse than any other."

Judging by her grimace, she agreed with him.

"Voldemort-" (a flinch) "-is on the move. Despite knowing his intentions and how he likes to operate, I have limited information on him," he admitted.

"Headmaster…?"

"If I can be 'in the know', then I believe that the tide of this war can be turned in our- yes, _our_, Miss Lestrange- favor."

The girl's eyes were wide, realization and awe evident on her face. "You- you want me to spy on the Dark Lord for you!?" She exclaimed, finally losing her composure.

Expression grim, Albus nodded. "Yes, Miss Lestrange."

"Just Regine, Headmaster."

"Regine, then. I know you were truthful in your words. I trust you want to keep your family safe as well?"

Her lips formed a thin line, eyes narrowed. "Just Rodolphus. I know he'd help if he could. Not for you, your cause, or your side, but for me."

"I understand, my dear. This can be arranged. However, I will need… _confirmation_ from you. I know you would not betray us, but you can never be certain in times like this. An Unbreakable Vow would protect you from Legilimency probes and slip-ups in the future." He hated himself for condemning one so young to such a tumultuous future, but it had to be done.

It was for the greater good. He would make sure that any sacrifice she made would not be in vain.

There was a pregnant pause before she finally responded. "I understand, Headmaster."

"Very well. We will not need a binder- I am capable of doing it myself."

Something like awe flitted over her face before she nodded, expression determined.

"I have written up the, ah, contract. Merely tell me when you are ready and speak the words, and I will cast the spell. Then, the vow will be complete." Albus opened his desk drawer, pulling out a thin piece of parchment and sliding it over to her.

A few minutes passed before Regine spoke up once more and the Vow was made. It was a tense affair, but as soon as it was over the pureblooded girl deflated and an emotion akin to relief washed over her.

Before she left his office, she turned back and spoke up once more.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Albus felt like the weight of the world had been thrust upon his shoulders.

"It's not you who needs to be doing the thanking, my dear."

(She left without another word.)

* * *

**CHAPTER IV, SCENE II**

* * *

"And what have _you_ been up to, Regine? I haven't heard from you in a while! Merlin, I didn't even see you at that Parkinson girl's birthday celebration the other day…"

"I've been busy, Alice," Regine stated tiredly, "you know how it is with families like ours."

"Right, right. Even if I _am_ practically disowned at this point, I'm still able to keep up with news on top-notch families like yours… Bellatrix Black, really? What's your father _on_!?" Alice snickered, shoving Regine's arm playfully as she flitted through that week's _Witch Weekly_.

The Lestrange girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not quite sure, myself. Even my mother seems upset, and she never argues with Father. I am, too. Having that maniac as my sister-in-law, tainting our family's reputation with her antics… Blasphemy, I say!"

"Ugh, at least she's not, like, your cousin or something already. Black- Sirius Black, that is- his parents are second cousins…! It's disgusting, really, what purebloods are doing these days. I read about it in this muggle book; apparently, it's called inbreeding-"

"Yes, I know. How else would Parkinson's nose have ended up like that, with parents like hers…?" She drawled amusedly, casting a quick Tempus.

"I know, right!? Oh, is it already one? We really have to get to Charms already; let's go, let's go!" Alice exclaimed, fumbling to stuff her things into her bag.

"Yes, class starts in ten minutes, we really should get going…"

"Okay, okay! I'm done! Off we go!" Alice grabbed Regine by the arm (the latter let out an undignified yelp that her mother would probably faint at) and forcefully dragged her along in her mad dash to get to the Charms classroom.

Luckily, Flitwick was running slightly late because of an incident with a (rather annoying) Ravenclaw seventh-year, the Marauders, a swarm of bees, and a gallon of milk. He made no attempt to explain, and nobody asked him to.

(They left it at that.)

Throughout the day, however, Regine noticed that most of the Marauders, Marlene, and Mary kept glaring and sneering at her, while Lily snapped at them to stop, and the majority of Gryffindor seemed to follow quickly. Strangely enough, Sirius Black seemed to be the only one to not hate her at the moment. He'd even _nodded_ at her in the hall!

However, what worried her most was the fact that people seemed to _know_. Only one person could be responsible: Lily Evans. She was the only one close enough to Regine to really notice anything different. The long sleeves, unintentionally withdrawn demeanor, sudden improvement in grades and interest in the Dark Arts and Restricted Section… Hardly anyone talked or interacted with her, and even less would pay attention to her habits and grades.

Concerning.

It was concerning.

(She would have to do some damage control.)

* * *

**CHAPTER IV, END**

* * *

**Sorry, really short chapter. Im busy af and have hardly any time to do homework much less write fanfiction. It'll get better though! I'm transferring out of my crappy math teacher's class!**

**So. yeah. bye.**


End file.
